Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to imaging systems, such as medical imaging systems, and more particularly to a system and method of identifying operators of an imaging system through biometric identifiers.
Various medical imaging systems and modalities are known and used for diagnosis and assisting in treatment and surgery. For example, ultrasound, magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography, and other types of imaging modalities have been used to image various anatomical features. Ultrasound imaging systems represent a useful and versatile imaging modality. Typically, ultrasound imaging systems are easy to use, cost-efficient, portable, and do not subject a patient to harmful ionizing radiation.
Ultrasound imaging system operators, i.e., sonographers, are typically trained technicians whose skills are important in achieving accurate, high-quality images. During a typical ultrasound imaging session, a sonographer manipulates an ultrasound probe over a portion of a patient's anatomy proximate a region of interest to be imaged. Each sonographer may have particular preferences with respect to various imaging parameters and probe characteristics. For example, a sonographer may prefer a particular image brightness, configuration, or ultrasound probe set-up (for example, orientation of an imaging element on the ultrasound probe). Typically, before each imaging session, the sonographer adjusts the ultrasound imaging system to suit his/her particular preferences. The process of adjusting the system to an individual's particular preferences takes time. Further, each time a different individual uses the system, different adjustments are made that conform to that individual's preferences.
Further, with increased security and privacy requirements, only certain medical practitioners may be authorized to use a particular imaging system. However, many imaging systems do not include features that prevent unauthorized users from using the systems. Some systems require the use of a password (including words and PIN numbers) and/or a key or swipe card in order for imaging to commence. However, passwords may be intercepted, and keys, swipe cards and the like may fall into the hands of unauthorized users.
Thus, a need exists for a more secure system and method of medical imaging. A need exists for a system and method in which only authorized users may use medical imaging systems. Further, a need exists for a more efficient system and method of imaging a patient.